Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150617003041
The team quickly climbed into the truck, and Blazkowicz sat next to the driver, to make sure he didn't try to call to the tanks for help. Fergus: Dammit! This suit's gas mask is tight on my face, couldn't I take this off? Prendergast: Its so they don't notice you, quickly, keep your voice down, the tanks are arriving! The two Leopard 3s ran alonside the convoy, and the commander looked at the Officer. -In German- Tank Commander: You ready? SF Officer: Yes, lets carry on, we have a drive ahead of us. -In English- The convoy carried on towards the German Alps, an as they traveled up the slope, the colder it got. Small flurries swirled around the truck, and the large device in the middle of it hummed quietly, a color of blue glowed from lights on the side. Wyatt: (quietly) What is that thing? Fergus: Beats the hell of me, its probably some reactor or something. Blazkowicz: Keep it shut! We're approaching the Castle. The convoy drove through a tunnel, and soon exited it, to come along the massive bridge, Paderborn, and Castle Wolfenstein. Blazkowicz: We're here, get ready. Now remember, we all practiced our IDs, we're b8stards from SF in Frankfurt. Fergus, your german, frankly its atrocious. Fergus: Not my fault my accent gives it away Blazkowicz: Just remain quiet, mine isn't as good either. We'll be letting our "squad leader" *points to Beokhounder* do the talking, and our two friends as well. I made a nice deal with him also, he lets us in, Beokhounder taps some money from the banks, lets the three men go. The convoy approached a checkpoint at the Bridge, and a SF Commando walked up. -In German- Commando: Papers. SF Officer: Here Commando: *pause* Alright, carry on. Heil PANZER SF Officer: Heil PANZER The truck stopped, and the OSA commandoes quickly hopped out, and as they did, a large crane appeared, and lifted the device up. SF Officer: Lets go, to the checkpoint, we need to take a cable car to the castle. The men followed the officer down a few stairs in one of the bridge columns, and arrived at a small checkpoint to the cable car system. SF Checkpoint guard: Papers please. The commandos passed through towards an elevator, with the first batch heading down. As Blazkowicz headed through, Gottlob Berger appeared. His height made even Blazkowicz seem small. -In german- Berger: I just came back from Wulfburg, I need to see.. Well well, it seems we have visitors. He takes Blazkowicz's papers and looks at them. Berger: Ah, you are from Frankfurt? Blazkowicz: Ja erm... Hotdog The guard and Berger looked, before bursting out in laughter. Berger: Hotdog, just like those Americans call it ! Carry on, I hope to see you again! Your hilarious! Carry on! -In English- Blazkowicz quickly went into the Elevator with Wyatt, Fergus, and Prendergast. Fergus: Hot dog? Bazkowicz: Reckon I had to to say something. Fergus: Blazko, that was Gottlob Berger! Remember his picture in the files!? He's the commander of one of the SF's most brutal divisions! F@#k it, lets just get in the Castle. The group exits the elevator, with the others waiting for them at the Cable car...